Gone With Just Letters Left
by serious-writer
Summary: The Final Battle takes place on a cold and foggy day in a field miles from London Harry Potter and others fight evil while there wifes and familys are in a basment waiting to see if Voldamort is gone or if there loved ones are the ones who are gone
1. proluge

Gone with Just a Letter Left. 

Written by Devaigh and serious-writer 

**_Four years after the trio left Hogwarts, The Final Battle with Evil took place. On a cold and foggy day, in a field about 50 miles from London,_****_This is where our story starts. H/G, R/Hr, _**

Prologue

Shortly after he left Hogwarts, Harry Potter proposed to his long time girlfriend, Ginny Weasley. He was very pleased when she agreed. Ron, curiously, had proposed to Hermione only a few days before. They were already planning their wedding when Harry had gotten up the courage to ask Ginny; but being Harry, he was patient. Holding to his new fiancées wishes, he was going to wait till she graduated before they were married. But in the meantime, he would be setting up headquarters and home at his new house, Number 12 Grimmauld Place. This was the house that Harry had inherited from Sirius, after he died in Harry's fifth year.

Months passed, and Ron and Hermione's wedding came. It was a truly splendid occasion. Hermione was glowing like an angel all day, with Ginny by her side as maid of honour. However, things were not to put to rest quite yet...

Soon after, Ginny graduated from Hogwarts, and she and Harry were married. Unlike Ron and Hermione, she had become pregnant only a few months after the wedding. Ginny wanted kids, and Harry wanted a family. Soon after, James Sirius Potter was born. The Potters lived across the street from the newly married Weasleys'. Ron and Hermione also wanted kids, but they wanted to wait until after the final battle. The only trouble was Lord Voldemort...

Four years after the trio left Hogwarts, the final battle with evil took place. Many deaths and much destruction were left in its wake. The wizarding world looked bleak.

This is where our story starts...

On a cold and foggy day, in a field about fifty miles from London, the smell of death was hanging in the air. A terrible war was taking place. A war that could affect the future of the wizarding world forever: destroy it, or preserve it. The outlook was bleak for victory. Many people lay dying and dead, others just hexed and unable to move. More, however, were lying in torture. The Final battle with evil had begun at last.

Which takes this story to our heroes.

Everyone around knew about the Boy-who-Lived. Everyone. What was there that wasn't to know? That he had graduated Hogwarts? That he was married? That he was a father? No, everyone else knew that. Yes, even Voldemort. Voldemort loved playing the family card. He knew how to get that Potter boy.

Or did he?

Currently, Harry and Ron were fighting with the Order against the Dark Lord's massive army. Somehow, though not in the plan, people were taking risks of their lives to make sure that Harry stayed alive. They wanted him to rid the earth of the pond-scum that was Voldemort. Harry was just having trouble understanding it. Why must he sit here and watch everyone die?

The Order were fighting for their lives. They had been in the midst of battle for over an hour now. Bloody scars were the reminders of what was taking place before them. A stench of defeat was rising, while along the battlefield, screams and cries could be heard from the depths of people's souls.

But not everyone was fighting, that fateful day…

Ginny and Hermione were huddled in a small corner of the basement of Number 12 Grimmauld Place: Ginny hugging James closely to her side. Their husbands refused them to come near the battle, namely Harry. He downright refused Ginny to come, should something happen to him. Harry did not want their child to suffer a life like his. He refused to make the next generation of his family suffer like he did, though he knew it would be the Weasleys who would take James. And he knew that he would have more love there, than anywhere else he could be placed.

But that would not happen… he would make sure of that.

Just at the moment this thought ran across Harry's mind; He heard a horrible plea for help...


	2. The Price of Victory

Prologue...

Just at the moment this thought ran across Harry's mind; He heard a horrible plea for help...

Chapter 1: The Price of Victory.

"HARR…!" A swish of a cloak. A painful cry. "AVADA KEDAVRA!"

A flash of green.

The Icy Blanket of death.

Then silence.

"RON!" Harry choked on his breath, too astonished to move.

His Best Mate. His first REAL friend… Ron…

Was… Dead.

Harry finally looked up to the face of the killer only to see… nothing. The horrible vermin had vanished.

Vanished, as quickly as the life was ripped from Ron's body. With nothing left, but a soulless corpse as its victim, Harry dropped down on his knees and picked up the hand of his best friend. Suppressing his tears, Harry bade a silent farewell to his fearless Gryffindor brother. Now there was only one thing left to do.

Harry had to avenge Ron's Death. For his family... for Hermione… for himself.

Only one problem. Who was to die?

An easy question, that Harry answered in only a matter of seconds. Every single piece of scum that had a brand on his arm. Every living thing on this battlefield that was living with the knowledge that they were in the service of evil. Voldemort and his Death Eaters would not be on this earth much longer. Harry decided on that.

Standing up, from the place where his best mate lay in the dust, Harry shook the sweat out of his eyes and blinked into the setting sun, his breath ragged and deep. With one last look, he raised his wand and shot sparks into the sky, so he could find the body again. He could not live with himself, if he didn't bring the now widowed Hermione her husband's body. He stepped over Ron, and turned into the shadows. He walked into the battle with revived strength and a new reason to survive this battle.

For everyone's sake.

"Mummy, when is daddy coming home?" James asked his mother, Ginny. "Why is he not back yet?"

Ginny picked up the little boy in her arms, and smoothed his hair out. "Honey, I really don't know. I wish Daddy would come back too." Ginny wiped her tears away, careful not to let her son see them. "James, can you go over there and play for a bit with Becca? Aunt 'Mione and I have to talk." James got up and walked over to where his cousin, Becca was playing. She had come here with the rest of her family just a month ago. Her daddy, Uncle George, had been killed by the Death Eaters just before they moved in. He had stood by Harry and had died in the face of battle, trying as best he could to make sure that his daughter grew up safe. Becca now only had the rest of the Weasleys and her mother left.

"Gin… what's going on?" Hermione glanced over at where Ginny was crouched in the corner. "You seem troubled." Ginny closed her eyes and leaned her head against the cold brick wall of the basement. She mumbled something, so low that Hermione had to lean in to hear what she said. "I-I'm…worried."

"About what?"

"Everything…"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, there is a chance that very few of us will live to see the end of this battle. Harry has the greatest chance of dying." Here she broke, and tears started spilling over on her pale cheeks. I-I just couldn't stand it if he died. I would never forgive myself…"

"Ginerva Molly Weasley Potter! I NEVER want to hear you say that. Or anything like that. If Harry died in this battle, it would not be your fault. Nor would it be his. It would be that arse of a wizard who is trying to do him in!"

Hermione stood and glowered at Ginny. "It wouldn't be yours, or Harry's, or anyone else on this stinking planet except Voldemort!" Hermione was livid. She stared wringing her hands, and tears started leaking out of the corners of her eyes.

"'Mione…"

"No."

"What?" Ginny's eyes had popped open and looked pained. She bit her lip and tried to think of something to say.

"No. Don't you try to take it back. Ginny, don't you see that I am worried too? That my husband is standing beside yours in this battle? Your husband, who just so happens to be my best friend?

"I-I never meant…" Ginny had lowered her eyes to the cold dingy floor of the basement. "I was trying to say that I don't know what I'm going to do, if Harry doesn't live through this battle. I mean… I never told him…"

She cut off and left an anxious silence in the cold air.

Hermione's eyes softened. Just a little. She dropped down to her knees and grasped Ginny's pale cold hand.

"Gin… what was it that you were going to tell him?"

"T-Th… That I'm pregnant."

TBC


	3. Revelations of War

Chapter 2. Revelations of War

Harry Blinked. Sweat was pouring into his eyes and he could do nothing to stop it. The Blazing Setting sun was casting deathly rays upon all who they touched. Shrill cries were piercing the crisp air.

"Crucio!" A sudden wisp of pain knocked Harry to the ground. Terror seized his very soul. His Bones felt like they were snapping in two. He sought out to find Ginny's face in his swirling thoughts.

Nothing came.

He realized that he would never see his wife again. He was fighting for his life and he seized up.

A sharp menacing echo of cold laughter interrupted his thoughts. A cold taunting voice rang through his ears, "Having fun Potter?...No?" A harsh numbing sensation swept over him and he was suddenly able to breathe again. He opened his eyes and saw Lord Voldemort standing over him with a wide smile upon his snake-like face, distorting his features more than should be allowed.

Harry slowly stood fully aware of Voldemort's eyes following his every movement. Just as he regained his balance, he was hit with a nasty curse, and hit the ground with a resounding _THUD_. He felt like his insides were bleeding.

Harry looked down and saw no injury.

"Potter. Since who seem to present a useless opponent, shall I just get rid of you now?"

Harry raised his head and jumped up. Cursing his sudden movement, He knew he would regret his decision later..if there was such.

Raising his wand, Harry looked into the face of the man who had haunted his childhood for as long as he could remember. Voldemort stood with his wand pointed at Harry's heart.

"Let's dance..."

Harry sneered, "Not in your life.."

Flashes of vivid lights centered the battlefield. Harry sent a curse at Voldemort that sent him flying back and lose his wand.

Before he could react, Harry was over Voldemort with a cold fury in his vivid emerald eyes.

"This.." He spoke in a tone just audible but Voldemort caught every word.

"This..is for Dumbledore.."

Harry sent a curse so terrible that Voldemort was screaming. Even though he knew it wasn't Voldemort that had killed Dumbledore, he was responsible for it. Hadn't he, after all, sent the order?

Looking down on the face of the man who had made his life a living hell, Harry remembered something Dumbledore had once told him.

_"**Love, Harry"**_

Pausing only to shake his head, Harry sought out his heart in the midst of his soul. Taking a deep breath, He gave Voldemort something he never had before.

Love. Pure and simple Love.

If that would not work, what would?

Harry sent a compassion spell upon the Dark Lord binding him to the ground.

Voldemort gave ear shattering cries for his Death Eaters to rescue him. They didn't hear.

He stared up at Harry and as the spell left him, and Spoke in a rash voice.

"Don't think I don't know what's going on Potter!"

"Yeah, what's that?"

But, before an answer was uttered, a shrill cry was heard breaking the uneasy silence.

Harry looked up only to see Bellatrix Lestrange wearing a look of venom upon her face.

"Master!" She raged at Harry sending him looks that should have killed him.

"**_Inclino!"_**

She sent a hex at Harry that made him spiral through the air. Before He was able to stand up once more, Voldemort and Bellatrix had vanished.

Furious with himself, Harry took the lives of three of the nearest Death Eaters, who were unaware that their master had vanished.

The members of the Order, with whom they had been fighting, were glad of the momentary break.

One of them, a tall blonde witch with sapphire eyes ran towards Harry and whispered, "Harry don't worry they aren't gone. Voldemort was weak after that spell you threw at him. He couldn't Apparate. He's just over there." She pointed to a secluded spot just near the tree-lined border of the field.

"She took him there to try to restore his energy. I think it best you distract her before she does. If she completes the spell we won't be here when help arrives"

"Thanks Tonks"

"No problem Harry." Tonks winked at him before glancing about her.

In the blink of an eye, She turned her hair to a deep black. Her eyes to a deepest brown.

"I keep changing. That way it confuses the enemy. But I'd love to stay and chat, but there are vermin to rid of."

At this she scooted off to rejoin the battle while Harry set off for the wooded border.

Creeping up as best he could with out being noticed, Harry focused on his practice of non-verbal spells.

Next thing He knew, Bellatrix was lying unconsouses upon the cold hard ground and Voldemort was standing upright facing off with Harry once more.

"Stupid boy...leave now while you still have a chance for survival"

"NEVER"

"Fine then. Don't say I didn't give you a chance."

"**_AVAD..." _**

**_"STUP..."_**

Bright iridescent lights exploded over the battlefield. All activity ceased. Every eye was upon a single hovering shadow lurking against the edge of the wood.

Who was it?

TBC


	4. Not In My House

**I will not be updating until i get at least5 goodreviews**

**Chapter 3.** Not in my House.

Ginny Weasley was on the verge of sleep when she jolted up, a white hot pain searing through her left arm. Quickly glancing at the ring finger on her left hand, she noticed that her wedding ring was burning as though it had caught fire.

She had placed an ancient charm upon the rings she and Harry wore shortly after their wedding. . This highly difficult spell would create a bond between the two wearers. When one was in danger, the other would immediately know about it. When one was dying, being tortured, or dead, the magical connection would burn and in the case of death, it would burn out.

The charm itself was extremely old. Hardly anyone used it anymore, because no one wanted to know the exact moment when his or her loved ones died. Ginny really didn't want this information either, but she wanted it so herself, and for James. She needed to know when Harry died, if he ever did, because she needed to know how much time she had to prepare for battle, or to go into hiding. She had insisted the charm for not only this reason, but also because if everyone thought he had died, and Ginny's ring never burned, she would know whether he was indeed dead, or missing.

How she had hoped that the burning would never come because the moment it did, Her heart would be torn in two.

And here it was…

The pain was intensifying. She was now screaming and writhing in pain, not because of the ring, but because she knew her true love was dead…gone… Voldemort had won.

All around the house people were waking up.

Molly Weasley ran into her daughter's basement bedroom and threw her arms around her begging to know what was wrong. Others appeared such as, Bill, his wife Fleur, Hermione, Mr. Weasley, And Fred. The children hovered at the door, except for James, who cautiously walked toward the bed where his mother was sitting. When she glanced up, she saw James, and started crying hysterically. The little boy rushed towards his mother and jumped into her arms, as he himself started to cry too.

"Ginny dear, what's wrong?" Molly asked, "baby, are you ok?"

She couldn't respond. The ring had topped burning and now sat at rest. She was silent now, and as she clutched onto her little boy, she started rocking back and forth to ease their pain. Staring at nothing, she whispered two words, so quietly that Molly had trouble hearing…"He's gone."

Molly shot up, clapping her hand to her mouth and tears started to fall down her face. She glanced at the others in the room. Bill had taken Fleur and wrapped her into a strong embrace. Hermione looked panic-stricken, Mr. Weasley had come to stand behind his wife, and Fred had buried his face into his hands. He was sitting on the window seat, silently shaking.

Hermione, coming forward, had said, "Mum, What's wrong?"

Molly glanced at her daughter-in-law and mouthed the words _'Harry is dead'_

Confirming what all had believed, the adults started talking fast they wanted to know what to do, and how they were going to cope with the fact that Harry was dead. They wanted to know how to beat Voldemort without the boy-who-lived.

Seeing the scared-looking children hovering in the doorway, Fleur quickly ushered them out, taking them all back to bed.

Ginny was screaming on the inside, her heart broken. Harry couldn't be dead, he just couldn't she had to tell him they were going to have another baby.

She had known they were going to grow old together, and watch her grandchildren play Quidditch.

How was she supposed to live without him?

The adults started to trudge their way back to their beds. They knew they would have to leave soon because they knew that Harry's magic wouldn't last now that he was dead, and they needed to rest before they went to look for safer hiding places.

Ginny just knew that they were all going to die, everyone did. Without Harry, how could they not?

But Ginny was determined to fight. She wouldn't give up without one.

She carefully placed James down on her bed and covered him up. He had gone to sleep and she didn't ant to wake him.

Just as she was getting up to start packing, Hermione came up to her.

Hermione knew what had happened. She had helped Harry to place the charm upon the rings. She knew how Ginny must have been feeling now that he was gone.

"Gin, your ok right?" she didn't get an answer, so she continued. "Your not going to anything rash…are you?" Hermione said with an uneasy voice.

"Hermione!" Ginny said whipping around, "I can't stay here not in our home…in his house! You know I have to go. I have to kill Voldemort."

"Gin, you can't go. You have to stay here. You must protect your son. You have to give us hope. Do you really think you would risk James becoming an orphan?"

"No Hermione. If something happened to me James would still have my parents. No matter what, he will have love. I have to go! If I don't know no one will! I have to at least try!"

Hermione just stood there. She knew there was nothing she could do to change her mind. Cruse that Weasley stubborn trait.

"Gin, I understand, she said as she hung her head. But at least wait until morning."

"Ok I will but when I do, it will be long before anyone else wakes up. You must tell James where I went. You need to promise me that if anything happens to me, you'll take care of him ok? Will you do that for me Hermione?

"Gin, you know I would. I'll tell him where you are. If anything happens, he's as good as my own son. You know that." Hermione turned at this and left the room.

Ginny quickly finished packing everything she needed for tomorrow and had just set it down beside her bed when she heard James crying. She rushed to his side and gathered him up in her arms. "James? Honey what wrong? Mummy's here. It's ok."

James clutched his mothers shirt and said, "Mummy, I had a bad dream. It was scary. I saw Daddy and another guy dressed in black and they were pointing wands at each other, and Daddy was all bloody and I saw a really bright light…it scared me."

"Honey, it's ok. It was just a bad dream. It's over now. Ginny was fighting back tears with all she could. It hurt her knowing that James could have seen how his Daddy died. Ginny sat there and rocked him till he fell asleep again, then laid down meaning to try to get some for herself.

Just as she was drifting off when she heard a noise upstairs.

Someone was in her house…

Everyone else had yet to go back to bed. And upon hearing the noise, they quickly dashed out of their rooms and gazed at the door at the top of the staircase that led to the rest of the house. All were silent. They didn't want to give away their positions. Even if there were silencing spells placed upon them by Harry, would they still work now that he was dead?

The adults were watching the door anxiously, all had their wands out.

Ginny walked toward the end of the staircase and glanced up. The noises stopped at the door.

As she held her breath, the door slowly opened.

A figure stood there dressed in black covered with blood, in its arms was the limp body of a man with red hair. Slowly this hooded figure made his way down the stairs, stopping directly in front of Ginny.

"Ron!" she wasn't expecting this…

At the mention of her husband's name, Hermione rushed towards the body clutching her heart as she went.

"Drop him and leave him alone. Go away or you will die." Ginny was hysterical her brother was in the arms of a Death Eater.

Her wand was pointed at his throat. She just couldn't believe that Harry was dead and her brother was in the arms of a Death Eater.

The Death Eater slowly raised his cloaked face, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"No…it can't be…" Ginny said before fainting upon the cold basement floor.

TBC

PLEASE REVIEW OR NO UPDATES


End file.
